Crew De Koopliss
Crew De Koopliss is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. History The crew was founded on July 6 2007 by the first captain was Smurfsrkool. Smurfsrkool inteded one starting a new crew after not being on for several months and becoming a cabin person in the crew he founded. He then got out and found some people to start up the crew. He then found himself pillaging a lot. He and his crew found themselves in the flag United Nations. But now he left that flag and joined the Imperial Coalition. Now is in the flag once more! The crew is Established and is looking up. They keep pillaging and are looking forward to future sucsess. They might be your typical crew to you but to Smurfsrkool , Amjad the first mate and Batsailor a close friend these three think of this as a unforgetable experince. The three will stick together to the end if there is one and will countinue there sucsess!!! Extended Public Statment Welcome to our crew we may be new but we have lot osf experince!!! Anyways this is our new crew and a great one!!! Now that all that is out of the way I must say that if you join the crew a rank is not a right but a privillage. Now onto these rules: 1. Have fun 2. Always treat others with respect! 3. Please don't beg for your rank if we think you deserve it we will give it to you. 4. On a pillage always listen to the OIC (Officer in Charge) If you think an officer is being unfair please tell me and I will see what I can do Promotions a fun part of a crew: Cabin Person: Just join to have it! Pirate: You must show you know something about hthe game. You must have 2 narrows. If you have a master or more in guns that is automatic Pirate! Midshipman: Once I think you are ready to be Officer but you still need soem training you will be awarded this tittle as pirate then promoted to officer when ready!!! Officer: You need 2 broads, 2 solid and atleast a pirates badge preferably Officer. You will then need to pass an Officer test and have my trust. You need to be with the crew for atleast 5-10 day's so I know you can stay pretty loyal. You need atleast something above Novice in Battle Navigating and Navigating. Yuo will also need to show me you can run a pillage correctly. I will make exceptions to some rule's if you were Officer vefore new rule's came in action. Fleet Officer: My Trust and be a good B-Naver Senior Officer: You need to show me you have good skill's and that I can trust you. We won't have alot of Senior Officer's and this rank is all up to me. Fun Facts: Crew Colour(s): White and Orange/Gold Pillages a Day: Atleast 7 Crew Website: www.CrewDeKoopliss.co.nr If you think anything I or any officer or higher does is not fare please let me know. From your Captain, Smurfsrkool Events Joined the flag United Nations Left his old flag United Nations and joined the Imperial Coalition Now is in the United Nations